How to tell you I love you
by Chained and Tortured
Summary: This is dedacated to Nightfall2525. Anzu likes someone but is afraid of rejection, and also Peguses is in town. PegusesxAnzu
1. Max and Anzu

Cat: (o.o;) Why am I doing this again?

Peguses: Because I am holding your sister prisinor. Besides you promised **Nightfall2525** as Tormented Innocence that you would write a Shadii/Anzu but you still do not have enough information on Shadii.

Cat: Can't I just doa threesome with you Anzu and Shadii?

Bakura: LIKE HELL YOU CAN! THIS IS BAD ENOUGH!

Cat: I know, but I was curius as to how it would come out.

**Disclaimer: This is dedacated to Nightfall2525. Cat does not own Yu-gi-oh.**

Audiance: Ha-lle-lujah! Hallelujah!

Cat: (-.-)

XXXXXX

She walked down the street with a huge smile plastered on her face. Today was the day. She was going to do it. No stopping now. Nope. She was going to get through this with flying colors. That's right.

She stopped.

"I can't do this." she sighed. 'How am I going to? He said he had a wife. And besides there is a _major _age difference.' She got ready to walk back home but someone bumped into her.

"Oh, sorry."

Her eyes widened. 'It isn't! It can't be! CAN IT?'

"Mazaki Anzu?"

'IT IS!' she looked up to see the face of Maximilliun Peguses. She gulped, 'Must not blush!'. "Mr. Peguses, what are you doing in Domino?" she managed to ask with out stuttering.

Peguses smiled and Anzu's heart skipped a beat.

"Well I'm in town to see Kaiba-boy about a buisiness offer. I hope he'll agree, then I could make a game shop here in Domino. But there's a catch, since there are already two game shops here I'll have to drop by twice a week to host the game shop. But I shouldn't talk like this, Kaiba-boy hasn't even agreed yet."

Anzu blushed at the Idea of Peguses coming here twice a week. 'I hope Kaiba does agree.'

"So, miss Mazaki what were you doing here?"

'Lie, lie, lie, lie, lie, lie, lie, lie, lie, lie.' she urged herself. "I was going to get your number from Kaiba." 'WHAT THE HELL? I THOUGHT I TOLD MYSELF TO LIE! I'M HOPELESS!'

Peguses blinked. "Oh, is there something you wanted to tell me miss Mazaki?"

"Ummm... well... yes."

"And that would be ...?"

Anzu gulped. How was she going to say I love you? That would attract alot of attention and she had attracted enough, talking to _the_ Maximilliun Peguses.

DRIP.

DRIP.

Peguses sighed. "Looks like it's going to rain."

"Umm, it already is." said Anzu.

Pegses blushed but it had gone so fast that Anzu was sure she was imagining it. "Yes it is."

Silence.

"Miss Mazaki, it is starting to get heavy. Would you like to come to my hotel it's just around the corner?"

Anzu blushed. 'Hotel? With Peguses? ALONE? YES! YES! YES!' "Thankyou for the offer but I'll have to decline." 'WHAT? AM I NUTS? WHY AM I SAYING THE OPPOSITE OF WHAT I MEAN?' She could've sworn she had seen dissopointment in Peguses' eyes.

"Ok then, good afternoon, miss Mazaki."

'MISS MAZAKI? DO I LOOK LIKE AN OLD WOMAN? MAYBE I DON'T LOOK OLD ENOUGH! I NEED TO LOOK OLDER!' she sweatdropped at her thoughts. "Mr. Peguses, please call me Anzu."

Peguses smiled at her. "Alright then Anzu, please call me Max."

"Unn, sure, well goodbye ...Max."

Peguses got to his limo and waved a small goodbye to Anzu before the windows went up. He didn't see the look of dissapointment in Anzu's eyes.

XXXXX

Cat: (O.O)

Bakura: (O.O)

Peguses: (Dancing)

Cat: That was actually pretty ...good.

Bakura: IT SHOULD'VE BEEN ME! (Starts banging head on table).

Cat: (o.oU) Nighfall, tell me what you think and I'll update.

Peguses: AND TO ALL OTHERS REVIEW!


	2. Sweetheart?

Cat: Hi! I dodn't get much reveiws but I got the one I wanted from Nightfall.

Bakura: She liked it! (Starts banging head on table). Why? WHY?

Cat: (o.oU) Freaky.

**Nightfall2525: Yaay! You like it! My life is complete.**

**ruby eyed girl: Me too. But I promised!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh. Heck! I don't even own the computer I'm typing on.**_

XXXX

Peguses sighed and looked through some papers, but lately the only thing on his mind was Anzu. He had seen her blush when he bumped into her, not like that was an accident.

**Flashback:**

**"Mr.Peguses. Were almost at said his driver. There was silence, then about five minutes later. "Sir, red light.'**

**Peguses sighed and went over his offer for Kaiba. 'Partnership, half-funding, Mazaki Anzu... MAZAKI ANZU?' He looked out and there she was with a huge smile on her face. 'She looks beautiful that way.' Peguses shook his head. 'Hello anyone home? There's a very big age difference.' **

**He looked back at her, she was still smiling. Then the smile was wiped of her face and was replaced by a frown. Peguses looked at her curiosly. **

**"Driver, park the car nearby."**

**"Yes sir." **

**The driver parked the car about a yard away from Anzu. Peguses got out and walked upto her, but she didn't stop walking and bumped into him.**

**"Oh sorry." he said as though it was his fault. hen he looked at her, she seemed dazed. "Mazaki Anzu?" he asked. She looked up and he was sure he had seen a blush, but it had gone so fast he was sure he imagined it.**

**"Mr. Peguses, what are you doing in Domino?" **

**'That's right, _Mr. Peguses, _just rub in the fact that there's anout a twenty-year age difference.' he thought bitterly, but he smiled none the less.**

**"Well I'm in town to see Kaiba-boy about a buisiness offer. I hope he'll agree, then I could make a game shop here in Domino. But there's a catch, since there are already two game shops here I'll have to drop by twice a week to host the game shop. But I shouldn't talk like this, Kaiba-boy hasn't even agreed yet."**

**He was sure she had blushed again.**

**"So, miss Mazaki what were you doing here?"**

**"I was going to get your number from Kaiba." **

**A little hope filled him. "Oh, is there something you wanted to tell me miss Mazaki?"**

**"Ummm... well... yes."**

**"And that would be ...?" 'That you love me and have for a while now, and you don't care about age! Ra I sound like an Idiot.' he saw her gulp. 'I didn't say that out loud did I?'**

**DRIP.**

**DRIP.**

**He sighed, so close and yet so far. "Looks like it's going to rain."**

**"Umm, it already is."**

**He blushed. "Yes it is."**

**Silence.**

**He gulped. 'Maybe she'll... maybe.'**

**"Miss Mazaki, it is starting to get heavy. Would you like to come to my hotel it's just around the corner?" **

**She blushed again.**

**'Twice? Maybe she'll accept.'**

**"Thankyou for the offer but I'll have to decline." **

**He mentally sighed. 'Can't blame me for trying.' "Ok then, good afternoon, miss Mazaki."**

**"Mr. Peguses, please call me Anzu." **

**Peguses couldn't help but smile. "Alright then Anzu, please call me Max."**

**"Unn, sure, well goodbye ...Max."**

**End flashback:**

'It wasn't a complete waste. She'll call me Max. And I'll call her Sweety-pie. I MEAN ANZU! I'LL CALL HER ANZUI!'

Ring.

Riiiiing.

He picked up the phone.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Max?"

'It's Anzu!' "Anzu?"

"Umm, yes. Am I bothering you?"

'NOOOOOOO!' "No, no, not at all."

"I was wondering are you free tonight?"

'Free? Tonight? I have a buisines meeting!' "Yes."

"Would you like to accompany me to dinner?"

'But I just ate!' "I'd love to."

"Alright then, I'll see you at eight o'clock at, El sier?"

'That is the most romantic _and_ expensive (Doesn't really matter) in Domino!' "Yes, alright. I'll see you then."

"Ok, goodbye Max."

"Goodbye sweetheart." 'Please tell me I didn't say that out loud.'

Click.

'Uh oh.' he thought.

**Anzu's:**

Anzu gulped. 'I can do this. All I've got to do is recite this.' she looked down at the peice of paper.

_Hello Max? It's Anzu, I've been thinking and I was wondering what you were up to._

**Hopefully he tells:**

_Really? Say are you free tonight?_

**If he say's no:**

_Oh well that' to bad, I accidently booked a table for two at El sier and was curius If you'd like to come. Nevermind. I'll see around. Good bye, Max._

**If he says yes:**

_Oh well, accidently booked a table for two at El sier and was curius If you'd like to come. I'll see you at eight O'clock? Bye Max._

'Ok here goes.' he picked up the phone and dialed Peguses' phone number.

Beeep.

Beeep.

Beeep.

'Here goes. Just look at the paper. WHERE'S THE PAPER?'

"Hello?" he asked.

"Max?" 'Forget the paper!'

"Anzu?"

'HE RECONIZED ME! I THINK I'M GONNA FAINT!' "Umm, yes. Am I bothering you?"

"No, no, not at all."

'THAAT'S GREAT! NOW CAN YOU MARRY ME?' "I was wondering are you free tonight?"

"Yes."

'OK marrige would've been better, but this is the next best thing.' "Would you like to accompany me to dinner?"

"I'd love to."

'HURRAY! AND I DIDN'T EVEN HAVE TO LIE!' "Alright then, I'll see you at eight o'clock at, El sier?"

"Yes, alright. I'll see you then."

"Ok, goodbye Max."

"Goodbye sweetheart."

Click.

(O.O) "Did he just call me 'Sweetheart?'" 'Uh-huh! Go me! Suga-mama! That's me! Do the moon walk!'

XXXXXXXX

Cat: Lot's of flashback's and a date.

Bakura: (Still banging his head on the table).WHY? WHY? WHY?

Cat: (-.-) I always write about you and Anzu nearly every time I write Romance. I think I only got one Marik/Anzu and Idk if I even have a Malik/Anzu.

Bakura: What about Funny Island?

Cat: Ok so maybe I do have a Mlaik/Anzu! But only one. It's not fair that you have Anzu soo much and everyone else only get's her once or twice!

Bakura: But I look good with Anzu!

Cat: Whatever. REVIEW!


	3. Enter Shadii

Cat: I got reviews!

Bakura: (Sarcasticly) Naaaaaaaw!

Cat: Are you still mad at me?

Bakura: Are you still writing THIS fic?

Cat: (T.T) That answers my question.

**Nightfall2525: Poor, poor Bakura. He's really gotta learn to share.**

**Anzu: I'M NOT AN OBJECT!**

**Ruby eyed girl: Sorry for leaving you hanging earlier. But I'm gonna make it up to you by updating Battle oof hearts. PROMISE!**

**Suzano: (-.-) Awwww man! I blew it! Ok let's just say he's 32. Thanx for your review!**

**Darkangelwp25: Thankyou! Thankyou! Hmmm, did you know that Tony Blair use to be a singer? He had a band and everything. Sorry I'm going off subject! Thanx for the review!**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own YGO Akira Toryiama does! NO WAIT! He owns Dragonball. Darn! I forgot who owns YGO, It was Konami something... Well the main point is I don't own it.**_

**Anzu:**

Anzu grinned and twirled in her new dress. It was plum coloured and had two slits down the side's. Her hair was put up in a bun making her look older and she was wearing white gloves that came up to her elbows. She only put on a little bit of make-up.

"This'll knock him of his shoes." she smiled. Then she went downstairs waiting for him.

(A/N: Can anyone draw this for me? Eve?)

**Ma- ummm Peguses:**

He put on a black tuxedo and tied his hair in to a pony tail, leaving a little to cover his millenium eye. He had a red tie on to and was wearing black shoes.

"Hmmmm, Elie how does this make me look?" Peguses asked his maid.

"Very handsome sir, ten years younger." she said smiling before leaving.

'Hmmm, that make me 22, can a seventeen year old hook up with a 22 year old?' He sighed at his thoughts and went downstairs. "Maxwell! Get the limo ready were leaving in ten minutes!" he shouted. He had alwayshated the name Maxwell mostly because the man was amazingly ugly and their names were almost the same.

"Yes sir." came his reply.

**Anzu's:**

'Sweetheart, he called me sweetheart.' thought Anzu blushing, remembering their talk on the phone.

Ding dong.

Ding dong.

She smiled and opened the door. But wasn't greeted by Peguses, but by... SHADII?

"Shadii?" she asked her eyes wide.

The man smiled and nodded. He was wearing his normal tunic. (A/N: Is that what they call it?) "Miss Anzu you look beautiful."

Anzu felt her face heat up. 'What am i doing? I like Max, don't I?'

Shadii face twisted into a look of displeasure. "Miss, If you don't mind me asking, is Max Peguses?"

"Umm yes. But ho-" her eyes landed on his M.Key and she gulped. 'He can read minds!'

"Yes I can." he said a little coldly.

'What's up with him?'

"Nothing is 'up with me' miss Anzu."

'I need to stop thinking, I've got to get lessons from Jounouchi on that.' "Ummm right, well are you here for a reason?" she asked.

"I was here to ask you if you would like to join me for dinner, but it seems that you have plans." he replied coldly.

Anzu couldn't help but be a little suspicious. "I see, well maybe tomorrow then?"

Shadii nodded. "Perhaps."

"Can I ask another question?"

Shadii nodded.

"What are you doing in Domino?"

Shadii let a small smile grace his lips. "Isis said I needed a vacation. So I decided to come here."

Anzu blushed a little. 'He.. he looks cute when he smiles.' But immidiatley regretted it when Shadii blushed. "Umm I see, wehe are you staying?"

"The pharaoh was kind enough to offer me a room at his... Kame shop, was it?" he whispered moving his face towards Anzu's.

"Yes, it is." she whispered. She could feel his breath on her lips.

"Anzu?" came a soft voice.

'Max!' she thought pulling back from Shadii. "Max, your early."

"Actually I'm five minutes late, I couldn't seem to find the driver so I drove here my self." he aid angered that she had forgotten, but hiding it well. "Shadii what are you doing here?"

"Just came for a walk and bumped into miss Anzu." said Shadii coldly.

"I see, well excuse me Shadii but Anzu and I must get on with our date. Anzu?"

"Umm yes," said Anzu shocked. 'Peguses is calling this a date? No Max is calling it a date. Why am I suddenly calling him Peguses again?' she thought walking upto Peguses. "Goodbye Shadii." she said sweetly.

Both Shadii and Peguses heard what he was thinking and the way she said goodbye to Shadii, and Shadii was pleased while Peguses was even more angered.

"Goodbye Shadii." said Peguses as though it was acid on his tongue.

Anzu looked at him oddly. "Max?"

"Nothing let's go." said Peguses walking up to the limo.

Anzu and Peguses got in and drove of and Shadii watched them leave. 'I see that I have a rivel.'

XXXXXX

Cat: Yeah, yeah. This is supposed to be a PegusesxAnzu. I couldn't help it! I had to put Shadii in.

Bakura: (Banging head and now has about a hundred marks on his forhead) Stupid! Ouch! Stupid! Ouch! Stupid! Ouch!


	4. Date gone bad

Cat: It's been like forever!

Bakura: GOOD!

Cat: (o.oU) My reviewers?

Bakura: You only have two who will definitely read this! Because they have terrible taste!

Peguses: (Kills Bakura with a frying pan) I HATE YOU! YOU ALWAYS HAVE MY ANZU!

Bakura: (Comes back from the dead and attacks Peguses, soon the two are at the hospital for insane)

Cat: (All the while) (O.O)

**Nightfall2525: (-.-U) (To Bakura) Your supposed to be dead. (To Nightfall) Your alive, so keep away from him. (Walks away)**

Nightfall and Bakura: (O.O) (Blink)

**Princess of Thieves: Because Anzu prefers older men! (o.oU) And because I'm writing this.**

**Ruby eyed girl: (Chibi eyes) (Hugs Yami) KAWAII! **

Ruby eyed girl: (Oo) Are you feeling Ok?

Cat: (Hugging Yami) YES! Now that Yami's with me! (Huggs Yami closer)

**Princessyoukai: Thankyou, thankyou! I vow to finish this story!**

Bakura: And I vow to kill you for it!

Cat: (x.x)

_**Dis: I don't think I own YGO. I don't remember making it, oh well. (In translation: DO I LOOK LIKE TONAMI? I'M A BLIMIN GAL! A GAL! MWAHAHAHAHA!**_

XXX

Anzu blushed when Peguses took her hand and walked her out of the car into el sier.

Peguses was still angry about what happened with hadii, how could she just forget him like that? He, Maximillion Peguses, Max, asked her on a date. Well Ok, It was the other way around. But the main point was it was _their_ time together! Shadii had NO right to try and take HIS Anzu away from him.

Anzu was to busy blushing because Peguses's hand was still on top of hers. Holding it firmly. It kind of... fit.

"Max, where here." she said waking him from his little daydream of having Shadii's head put under an axe and chopping it off.

"Oh. Yes?" Peguses blinked.

"Ummm, could you let go?" she asked blushing as red as a tomato.

Peguses realized what she meant, had he been holding her hand that long? He blushed slightly and let go.

After dinner (A/N: I'm to lazy to write about their dinner):

Peguses took Anzu's hand and walked her to the balcony. She looked out to see the sky praticly full of stars.

"I had no idea it was this late." she said.

Peguses smiled. Ateleast she enjoyed her time with him. "It's beautiful." she muttered.

"Yes you are."said Peguses facing her.

"Max?" she asked. This was just like the scene with Shadii. He was so close, so warm, so inviting. She leaned foreward.

**Bang!**

They turned around to see the waiter looking very pale, eyes fixed on them.

"Sir, Ma'am, I'm so sorry. Forgive me." he said getting up.

Anzu smiled and waved signalling that she had frogiven him, although deep down, she was a little angry.

Peguses on the other hand wasn't all that happy and it showed. He was staring at the poor boy as though he had murdered someone. 'He murdered some_thing_! My chance with Anzu!'  
"Your fired." he said through gritted teeth.

Anzu looked at him, her eyes wide. "Max?"

"You. Are. Fird." he repeated to the boy. "I shall make sure you never find a decent job in this city!"

The boy's eyes widened. "Sir?"

Peguses glared at him.

(A/N: No. I am not making Peguses the bad guy).

"Get out now." he said.

The boy turned tail and ran out.

"Max, how could you! That was terrible! You had no right to do something like that!" shouted Anzu, a tear in her eye.

"Anzu, he-" Peguses was cut of be a sharp pain on his cheak.

"How dare you!" Anzu screamed. "If anything he saved me! Showed me that your not worth my time! You... you... you monster!" she ran out leaving a shocked Peguses behind her, cluthing his cheak.

Anzu's pov:

'I couldn't believe him! How could he just fire that poor boy because he walked in on the wrong moment?' in her thoughts she barely realized that someone was calling her name.

"Anzu!"

She snapped back to reality and growled. How dare he follow her out! He had no right to come here! Didn't he reaize she wanted to be alone?

She turned around when she felt a body behind her and was ready to scream when... her lips connected with someone else's.

They tasted so sweet, so calm. She felt tears stream out of her eyes. She was kissing him back, she didn't want that.

The fiqure pulled away. Probably to breath, it was then she saw his face... Shadii.

Shadii's pov:

I was just walking around, when I saw her run by me. Mazaki Anzu. But wasn't he supposed to be with Maximillion Peguses?

She didn't seem to notice me, but I notice her. I also notice tears streaming out of her eyes. I growl slightly. Peguses, what have you done?

I follow her and call her name a few times. I don't think she heard me though. I finally catch up to her, she sences my presence, after all, she is a pretty smart girl.

She turns around and I can't help but lean foreward to catch her rosey red lips in my own dark ones.

If that hadn't surprised me enough, that I had just kissed her, what surprised me more is that I felt her kiss back. Was this some sort of a dream? If so then I don't want it to end. I taste them and pull away as I feel regret in those tears. She looks up at me in shock.

Normal pov:

Anzu stood there shocked, Shadii had just kissed her and more surprisingly she kissed him back.

Shadii stood there waiting for her to scream or shout or do something to break the akward silence that passed betweeen them. And she did, she threw her arms around him and cried into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her small waist. Little did they know they were being watched, a fiqure in the dark scowled and walked away from the two.

XXXX

Cat: (O.O) Ummm, ta ta?

Malik: (-.-) perfect.

Cat: Thanks.

Malik: (-.-U) I wwas talking about me.

Cat: (O.O) Oh.

Malik: REVIEW!

Cat: I LUV YOU YAMI!

Malik: (Oo)


	5. Umm, I can't think of a title

_**Disclaimer: DO I LOOK LIKE KAZUKI TAKAHASHI? P.s; I don't. So I don't own Ygo.**_

Peguses's pov:

'How could she? HOW COULD SHE?... Why would she?' he was heart broken at what he saw.

**Flashback:**

**"How dare you!" Anzu screamed. "If anything he saved me! Showed me that your not worth my time! You... you... you monster!" she ran out leaving a shocked Peguses behind her, cluthing his cheak.**

**Peguses had immidiately followed her out shouting her name a few times. "Great! She could've gone anyway!" he shouted. Just then he heard something. Crying. Someone was crying... Anzu was crying! **

**He ran in the direction of the noise. It was faint but he could hear it enough to know which way it was coming from. It stopped, but he already got to Anzu to see her with Shadii. His eyes widened and he stepped back slightly into the shadows. **

**Then he has seen it, the verything that made his heart ache in a way it had not since his wife died. Anzu and Shadii kissed. He kissed her first but she had kissed him back and once they pulled away... she threw her arms around him and cried into his chest.**

**Peguses scowled. H wouldn't loose her... he'd lost to much as it was! How dare Shadii try to steal her away? How dare she allow him to! He turned around and slowly walked away.**

**End flashback.**

He sat there in his chair. Would she call him? He hoped so. Maybe then he could apoligize, he didn't have her number. Then something in his minmd clicked. He jumped out of his chair and practily ran down to the lobby. He didn't get any strange stares. Nobody here did. It was practicly normall to be running around like this, after all only bigshot's like him had enough money to stay at this hotel and they were all always busy. Once he got to the desk he stopped and panted.

"Sir?"

He turned around. A young man, probably in is early twentys and very handsome, raised an eyebrow at him.

"Can I help you, sir?" he asked.

Peguses nodded. "The calls I recieve, by any chance would you have the numbers saved in a computer file? And perhaps with address to?"

The man blinked. "Yes sir. We take extra precautions just incase of emergancies."

Peguses smiled. It was the first time he had since before his date with Anzu. Finally things were going his way.

Shadii & Anzu:

"I'm sorry about this Shadii." Anzu muttered, holding onto Shadii's arm. Once she had cried into his chest he had asked what was wrong and she had spilled everything to him. Once she was done he had smiled gently and told her he'd walk her home.

"It is alright Anzu. After all, if it had bothered me I wouldn't have asked." said Shadii.

Once they got to Anzu's Anzu had opened the door and told Shadii he was welcome in. At first Shadii was suprised and then was curious if her parents were home. When he asked Anzu had said that they were on a buissines trip somewhere.

"I see." was all Shadii had said then.

Anzu took a seat on the couch. "Shadii is there something I can get you?" she asked.

Shadii shook his head. He didn't really want anything right now. But wanting and needing were two very different things.

There was an akward silence between them.

"Shadii can I ask you something?" Anzu asked finally.

Shaddi knew what was coming. You didn't need to be a rocket scientist to know. He nodded.

Anzu took a deep breath. "Why's you kiss me?" she asked. There was silence again, and not a welcoming one either.

Shadii sighed. "Anzu." he sat down next to her and cupped her chin. "The reason I kissed you? Is that what you want?"

Anzu nodded slightly. "Yes." she said without hesitation.

He smiled slightly. "Perhaps you would like a list?"

Anzu's eyes widened. "What?"

"Eyes, bluer then the ocean. Brown hair that looks and smells like chocolate. But there are many beautiful women out there, right?"

Anzu nodded, not intirely sure what to say.

"There is something inside you, Anzu." There faces were close now, to close.

The door flew open, suprising them both.

"Anzu?" Peguses asked walking upto them.

"Max what are you doing here?" Anzu asked getting up.

Peguses growled. "I came to see you, but I see your busy." he sent Shadii a glare.

"Max I-"

"No." Peguses took her hand in his. "Mazaki Anzu. I don't want to hear it. Anzu I want to tell you something. Can I?"

Anzu nodded.

Peguses took a deep breath. "Anzu I think, I think.."

"Yes?" asked Anzu, her heart beating faster.

Shadii watched closely. A small frown on his lips.

Peguses's eyes landed on Shadii. It was a race now. To see who could tell her first.

"Mazaki Anzu, I love you."

Anzu's eyes widened.

-XXX-

Cat: (Get's hit by severel rotten tomato's) Owww. Whatever happened to getting hit by pies?

Bakura: (Sweatdrop) So?

Cat: (Blink) So what?

Bakura: (Rolls eyes) What story you updating next?

Cat: (Blink) Oh. I'm updating obsession.

Bakura: (O.O) Really?

Cat: Yeah, why?

Bakura: (Grins) Do I get to kiss Anzu?

Cat: (Thoightfull) Maybe, if. (Whispers in Bakra's ear)

Bakura: (Disgusted, yet happy) Alright, no problem!

Cat: REVIEW AND TO FIND OUT WHAT I TOLD BAKURA BE SURE TO READ MY FIC OBSESSION!


	6. Bakura's phone call

Cat: Umm, yeah I havent updated and would've probably not if it weren't for Nightfall2525 reminding me.

Nightfall2525: I don't think I'll update that for a while, I had enough trouble updating this one.

PoT: (Eats pie) Thanx.

priestess-one-shot: Later... just you wait and see, as soon as I get Bakura and Yami involved. (Sniggers)

Monkeyluv4646: Don't worry Baku and Yami will be there soon. Be online sumtime, I miss u.

KaibaYamiLover: Go read obsession and you'll find out.

GirlMagic001: (Blink) Well It's more humor. Not that I'm bashing anyone.

Cerulean San: Thanx.

Animated Jester: (Laughs hystericly) All very good ideas... but no. It's something more for mr. Cheack out my story obsession and you'll see.

FaithulTMNTFan4Ever: Jst this one for now, the others I'm going to do soon. What's the one at the botom? That's the one I'll update, It's going like that ok?

Dis: (Sweatdrop) I don't look like Kazuki Takahashi... do I?

XXX

Peguses held his breath. Anzu and Shadii were looking at him with eyes the size of dinner plates. He had once imagined Shadii like that, only it was creepier in real life.

"Peguses." said Shadii finally looked at him with blank eyes. "What sort of a game are you playing?"

Anzu looked at Shadii with a raised eyebrow. "Are you saying he's lying?"

"I'm not lying Anzu, I love you. I know you might not feel the same, but I love you." (A/N: (-.-U) You have no clue how creepy it was to type that).

Shadii glared at him. "Then perhaps you can explain why a while ago she left from you in tears?"

Peguses knew what Shadii was getting at. He was after Anzu to, didn't take a rocket genius to figuire that out.

The phone rang.

Anzu looked in between them pondering on whether it would be best to pick it up in this situation or leave it ringing.

"Pick it up." said Shadii, warmly. "I am quite sure it is the pharaoh."

Anzu didn't understand. A while ago his face was twisted in a way that made him look like a mad serial killer but now... She shook her head and picked up the phone on it's fourth ring. "Hello, Mazaki Anzu speaking." she said clearly.

"Mazaki."

Anzu's eyes widened. "BAKURA?"

"Sharp one aren't you?" came a sarcastic reply. Shadii and Peguses were both beside her now. Although Peguses was hesitant.

"Not to sound rude, but what do you want?" she asked.

There was silence on the other end before static started. "Ryou and I are in an alley."

"Ryou? Alley? Is he alright?"

"That's the thing Mazaki. He's not. I don't know how long I can control his body before he collapses. You'll have to pick him up, he's at Avenue cross, besides the churc-"

Dial tone.

"Bakura? Ryou? Someone answer!" Anzu shouted in to the phone.

"I think we should get them and see if there ok." said Shadii.

"No!" shouted Peguses suprising them both. "This could be one of his tricks, maybe to hold Anzu hostage."

"Yeah, but if we don't Ryou could... if Bakura was telling the truth... I'm going!" she said walking past Peguses.

He grabbed her arm. "It's to dangerous." he said glaring at her, but there was a pleading note in his voice. They stared in to each others eyes.

"Then you shall go." said Shadii to Peguses. "I do not know this place well and besides that someone needs to stay with Anzu."

Peguses glared at him. "Your right." he said eventually. He was right as much as Peguses hated to admit it, someone had to stay with Anzu. "I'll call a cab." he walked out leaving Shadii and Anzu alone.

"I hope he's alright."

Shadii raised an eyebrow. "But he just left."

Anzu blinked. "I was talking about Ryou."

"Oh, I see."

The phone rang again. Anzu went to pick it up. "Hello, Mazaki Anzu speaking."

"Anzu, it's Yami. Yugi's quite tired he's asleep in the soul room."

Anzu finally asked. "What's it like in there?" she had been wanting to ask that for a while.

"It is quite hard to explain. I'll tell you later if you want, but right now I called because Yugi was worried about Shadii believe it or not." There was a note of distaste.

Anzu gulped. Yami being her brother in ancient Egypt was definitely not going to like this. "He's with me."

Silence before...

"WHAT? HE HASN'T TOUCHED YOU HAS HE? ANZU, DON'T WORRY I'LL BE RIGHT THERE!"

Dial tone.

'Why is everyone hanging up on me today?' she turned to Shadii who had actually cracked a smile. "What?"

"He is very over protective of you."

"You don't know the half of it." Anzu murmered. "Once he almost ringed Ryou's neck."

Shadii raised an eye brow.

"I'll explain, see we just got to the kame shop and Yugi went upstairs to change. Jonouchi and Honda went to empty the fridge and grandpa was trying to stop them leaving me and Ryou alone... urrr, then things got complicated while we were trying to change the channel. We actually fought over the remote. I wanted to watch the cooking channel while Ryou wanted to watch something about queen Victoria (A/N: I dont own the queen (Sweatdrop)). We somehow got tangled up and Ryou landed on top of me. It wasn't pretty when Yami came downstairs..."

Shadii frowned slightly, "On top of you?"

-----

Cat: Yes it was short but well, there it is. Review and i'll make the next chapter longer!


	7. Tricks and traps

Cat: -.-; Don't look at me like that you guys, this is a hard story to write...

Alex: (Snorts) Right, your just lazy, you brat.

Cat: (Glares at Alex) Thanks for reviewing you guys. Here's the next update.

Alex: (Smirks) Cat doesn not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

-

**Troublesome...**

Pegases glared at the road as he drove past Tenachi Street, Avenue Cross wasn't far, five minutes at most, but his thoughts kept leading back to Anzu and Shadii.

'No, don't think about it.' he urged himself. 'Trust Anzu.'

_I do trust Anzu,Shadii on the other hand, not so much._

'But I don't have much choice.'

_I agree with you there._

'...Did I just I agree with myself?'

_Yes._

'I'm losing my mind..'

_Maybe._

'Shut up.'

_Maybe._

Back to Anzu and Shadii:

Knock.

Knock.

Anzu blinked.

Shadii stared at the door. Had Pegasus returned? No, it couldn't be, they hadn't heard the car pull up.

Knock, knock, knock.

Anzu frowned. "Maybe I should get it, it could be Yami."

Shadii grabbed her wrist as he got up. "No," he said, his voice as emotionless as ever. "I'll get it."

Anzu was so surprised by this she didn't even notice he had let go of her hand. Frowning he rubbed her wrist. Shadii sure did have a tight grip.

As Shadii made his way to the door, he immidiately knew something was wrong. The pharaoh lived ten blocks away, crossing them all in two minutes was not possible. The room was suddenly very cold as he reached for the knob and turned it.

Opening the door, he said; "Hello?"

Silence greeted him.

Shadii was about to turn away when suddenly, two pairs of strong arms grabbed him. His millenium key, he realised had been tugged at and pulled away.

"Anz-!" one of the hands was on his mouth, the other holding him tightly.

"I wasn't expecting this." said a voice. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a girl with dirty, blond hair, light green-eyes and pale skin staring at him doubtfully.

'She must be quite young.' he thought. 'But who is she?'

As though reading his mind she smiled mysteriously. "Grab the girl. I want him as well, he may prove usefull."

The last thing Shadii felt was a blow to his head. His body gave way. 'Anzu...' he thought.

-

Pegases jumped out of his car. The faster Bakura-boy was safe, the faster he could get back to Anzu, but when he got out, there was nothing there.

He blinked confusedly.

There was the telephone, the phone hanging by it's wire. Makeing his way to it he held it to his ear.

"About time."

"Bakura?" Pegases frowned. What the fuck was going on?

"Wow, your almost as smart as Mazaki."

Pegases's eyes narrowed. "Bakura-boy, I insist you tell me what's going on."

There was a silence, before-

"Damn you, you gay pedophile. What did _you_ ever do that was so specieal?"

'Alright, if things were confusing before, then Lord what are they now?'

Bakura continued. "I loved her. I felt for her, at first I believed it to be lust, but no, feelings followed."

He heard a crash. Bakura must've dropped something. What was he getting at any-

"Anzu? Is this about Anzu?" he asked, bewildered.

"Don't use her name on your tongue." hissed Bakura's raspy voice, filled with anger.

"What do you want with her? If you touch one hair on her head-"

"You'll what?" He was laughing now. Then quietly he continued, "I did not suspect I had competition, but indeed it seems I do. You and Shadii, to think she even considered you for a minute. She really does seem to be attracted odd people doesn't she? An ancient albino, a widowed gay freak and an emotionless bold boy." he laughed sinisterly, while Pegases remained quiet. "But no matter, she here now."

Pegases's eyes widened. "You've got Anzu? But Shadii was supp-"

Bakura's laugh cut him off. "He was supposed to what? Protect her?"

"What do I have to do, to get Anzu back?"

"I went money."

"Money?" Pegases's confusion returned. Since when was Bakura interested in cash?

"You'll see why soon enough, but it's what I need."

"... How much?"

"Two hundred and fifty thousand, in american dollars."

There was more silence.

"Fine." Came the answer. "Do we do some sort of an exchange?"

"Yes, I 'll hand him over to you."

"_Him?" _Pegases was dumbfounded.

"What do you think we did to Shadii? And then there's the Pharaoh, and then finally Anzu."

"You want two-fifty for each of them?" Pegases asked bewildered.

Bakura laughed. "No, of course not." Pegases almost sighed in relief. "The price get higher."

"..."

"I'm sure you'r aware that I enjoy playing games, correct? Well, I have a proposition, I will hand them over to you, in what they're worth, Shadii first. He'll see some parts of where I'm keeping he, the Pharaoh and Mazaki. He'll report them to you. Then it's up to you, I leave that place with a note, giving clue to the next location, riddles if you will. The first step, Domino Park, I want all of that money in hundred dollar bills, leave them under the dumbster on the other wild part of the park, where the lake starts at five pm. Then leave and come back at six pm. I'll leave your first clue there, well, my assosiate will. Tomorrow at five, and nothing will take place unless you leave after putting the money down."

Dial tone.

Pegases glared at the phone. All he had wanted was a nice, quiet, quick, romantic dinner which would lead to crazy, illegal monkey sex on Anzu's kitchen floor, but nooooo that STUPID waiter had to interfere, send Anzu to her house where she meets Shadii again and answers Bakura's phone call. And now the Pharaoh was in danger as well!

DAMN IT ALL!

-

"Why's he getting so worked up about it?" asked the blond to her brunette companion.

"Dunno, maybe she means something to him?" said her friend, handing her a soda.

"Impossible. He's too cold hearted, it has to be something else." she argued back.

"But-"

"It has to be, Shadii would never fall for that friendship preacher."

Seeing Jina this angry was new to Azra, normally she was the one who showed her emotions while Jina watched behind a wall of solitude. Jina was always a mysteriously smile and a quick answer. Azra was always the one who blew up, but lately, it had been the other way around. "Whatever you say."

"Yes. Whatever I say." said Jina, getting up.

-

Cat: Who're these girls Jina and Azra?

Alex: Oh, oh, I know! (Waves his hand like a kid)

Cat: (Ignoring Alex) And Pegases? Will he lose all his money? Will he play by Bakura's rules? And does Bakura really love Anzu too? Where are Anzu and Shadii being held? Who will Anzu end up with?

Alex: Me! I know, pick me!

Cat: (Grits her teeth) And where the hell is M.L nowadays?

Alex: (Stops and blinks) I don't know the answer to that one...

Cat: To find out the answer to these questions... REVIEW SO I UPDATE!


End file.
